Decisión
by airuna
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Decepción

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia Harry Potter no es mío yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes._ _Esta historia participa en el reto__ "Viñetas de emociones" _del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" __que consiste en escribir tres viñetas cada una destinada a un sentimiento, __decepción, duda y angustia__ en mi caso sobre un personaje __Regulus Black._

Decepción

Regulus conocía muy bien esa palabra, era la que empleaban sus padres cada vez que hablaban de Sirius, una palabra que siempre había relacionado con las risas escandalosas, los comentarios descarados, el olor a motocicleta y a aceite de motor, las revistas muggles de chicas con poca ropa que no se movían y las huidas diarias a medianoche a través de la ventana pidiéndole que le acompañara. También lo relacionaba con la expresión de sus padres cada vez que sacaba malas notas, saludaba un amigo que no era de sangre-pura o cuando, de niño, le pedía a Sirius que le llevara a un parque muggle y sus padres les pillaban, Aun así no la había experimentado nunca en sus propias carnes, al menos no con tanta intensidad, hasta ese día.

Ahora comprendía porqué sus padres ponían esa mueca, como si les estuvieran pinchando repetidamente, cuando alguien mencionaba a su hermano huido. Realmente sus padres eran unos maestros del disimulo si podían esconder ese vacío interior, ese amargo sabor de boca y esas nauseas en su garganta bajo unas muecas tan insignificantes. Él, en cambió, lo único que quería era estirarse en su cama y, si fuera posible, despertarse sabiendo que eso solo era un mal sueño.

Sus padres siempre hablaban de lo grandioso que era el Señor Tenebroso y de lo orgullosos que estarían el día en que Regulus cumpliera su deber hacia la familia y su estatus de sangre uniéndosele para limpiar la estirpe de los magos y librarlos de esas sanguijuelas sangre-sucias que les debilitaban bajo el poderoso manto de su nuevo señor. Ahora la figura de ese gran mago caía como el plomo por su propio peso.

Todavía no se creía lo que ponía el papel que tenía entre los dedos y que, sin querer, llevaba estrujando desde que lo leyó, pero no había equivocación posible, allí, con letra clara, elegante y alargada estaban escritas, con tinta verde, las palabras que hacían que todos sus esquemas cayeran y que su mundo se tambaleara.

_Alumno: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Diciembre de 1926_

_Residencia: Orfanato Wool's, Londres_

_Padres: Tom Riddle (muggle) y Merope Guant (bruja)_

"Muggle" esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza mientras miraba el documento que el gran señor Tenebroso le había ordenado robar del archivo de alumnos de Hogwarts y destruir, sin leer, de forma que no quedara rastro ni se pudiera recuperar de ningún modo. Debió creer que el miedo sería suficiente para no abrirlo y que, si lo hacía, él desconocería a quién pertenecía ese apellido pero subestimó la curiosidad de la serpiente y su necesidad de conocer para poder sobrevivir.

Por su mente, pasaban con velocidad vertiginosa todas las muertes, las torturas, los secuestros y las batallas en las que había participado, todo en nombre de la pureza de sangre, todo en nombre de un poderoso mago que iba a salvarnos a todo, todo en nombre de un mestizo. Mestizo, un ser al que debían despreciar en nombre de su señor y del estatus de sangre.

El nuevo régimen no era la purga de la raza que él creía, era la malsana búsqueda de poder de un loco ávido de triunfar que utilizaba a un grupo de radicales sin escrúpulos ni cerebro para lograr lo que quería. Y él era uno de esos estúpidos locos radicales que le seguía ciegamente en nombre de una cruzada contradictoria desde el punto más alto.

Todo eso y más pasaba por la cabeza de Regulus que se había desaparecido a su casa. Ignoró las preguntas preocupadas de su madre y la mirada extrañada de su padre mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Llegó a la puerta pero se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, no podía verse rodeado de nuevo por la ideología que destilaban las paredes de su habitación si quería pensar con tranquilidad.

Con indecisión miró la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, esa puerta que había intentado olvidar durante más de diez años, des de sus catorce, y que había logrado ignorar todo ese tiempo pero que ahora necesitaba.

Entró en la habitación de Sirius vigilando que sus padres no le vieran, no quería que se llevaran un disgusto. En el momento que cruzó el umbral se vio abrumado por el color de la sala, tan luminoso y distinto del resto de la casa. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se sentó encima de la polvorienta cama examinando su alrededor.

Sirius.

Hacia mucho que no pensaba en él, era demasiado doloroso. Su vista se dirigió a la ventana por donde vio salir a Sirius la última vez, bueno, la última vez en la que no había maldiciones, mortífagos, gente de la orden y muertes por en medio. Exhaló un suspiro mientras su vista seguía vagando por la habitación.

Se detuvo en la foto donde su hermano salía con sus amigos del colegio. Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter, ese maldito Potter. Había pasado cerca de una década y aun sentía como le carcomían los celos al pensar en ese tipo. Aun así, el escozor que sentía en ese momento, no se podía comparar con el que le atacaba cada vez que oía que alguien decía que esos dos "eran como hermanos". Él era el hermano de Sirius no James Potter. Apartó la mirada fatigado. Ahora se le planteaba, por primera vez, una decisión en la que sus padres y sus ideales no tenían nada que ver.

_909 palabras de las 1.000 que podía tener, espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente sentimiento es duda. Las críticas se aceptan muy gratamente igual que los comentarios._


	2. Dudas

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia Harry Potter no es mío yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes._ _Esta historia participa en el reto__ "Viñetas de emociones" _del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" __que consiste en escribir tres viñetas cada una destinada a un sentimiento, __decepción, duda y angustia__ en mi caso sobre un personaje __Regulus Black._

**Dudas**

Dudas y más dudas se arremolinaban en el cerebro del joven mientras él intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Por un lado estaba todo en lo que él había creído, por el otro, todo lo que Sirius le había intentado inculcar. La misma decisión que tubo que tomar a sus once años, en la selección, y posteriormente a sus catorce, cuando su hermano huyó de casa.

Regulus dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama de su hermano mientras esta crujía quejándose del peso que estaba recibiendo después de una década sin ser de utilidad.

_Elijas lo que elijas siempre puedes venir conmigo, hermanito_, esas habían sido las últimas palabras pronunciadas en ese cuarto y ahora se repetían en la cabeza del Slytherin como un disco rayado.

Elegir.

Esta palabra fastidiaba realmente al menor de los Black. Elegir entre la tradición y el corazón, entre el Nuevo Régimen y la Orden del Fénix, entre su familia y Sirius, entre lo que le habían enseñado y lo que aprendió con Sirius… Los colores de la habitación también le recordaron una decisión: entre Slytherin, su casa y la de sus amigos, y Gryffindor, la casa de su hermano y de Potter-roba-hermanos.

El ceño de Regulus se frunció al ver-se obligado a mencionar ese nombre en su cabeza. El nombre del chico que había convertido a su hermano en un traidor de sangre, que le había llenado la cabeza con tonterías sobre el bien y el mal, que lo había apartado de su familia e incluso de él mismo, su protegido y mimado hermanito.

Aún así, algo en su cabeza le recordaba que las ideas de Sirius habían sido anteriores a Potter y que esas ideas y la determinación con la que las defendía eran lo que más admiraba de este.

Porqué sí, por qué negarlo, lo admiraba, y mucho. Sirius era todo lo que él hubiese querido ser: valiente, leal, temerario, gracioso, seguro de si mismo y poseedor de una fuerte determinación. Ya no podía seguir fingir que le menospreciaba por no tener unas ideas que en ese momento se estaban desmoronando frente a sus ojos.

Regulus agitó la cabeza como si así pudiera aclararse y empezó a analizar la situación con la frialdad propia de su casa llegando a las siguientes conclusiones. Uno, el señor Tenebroso era mestizo por lo que la ideología que propagaba basada en el estatus puro era, por decirlo cortésmente, pura hipocresía. Dos, teniendo en cuenta eso el tenía dos opciones, ignorar lo que había leído o asumirlo, en ese caso supondría o pensar que el señor Tenebroso era la excepción en el Nuevo Régimen o que era el embustero más grande con el que se había cruzado.

Una vez llegado a la primera conclusión no pudo evitar repasar mentalmente todos los discursos y las reuniones a las que había asistido. Los primeros se le antojaban ridículos ahora mientras que las segundas la muestra de lo demente y cruel que era aquél que hasta ese momento veneraba.

Sus metas, ideales, sueños y creencias, todos en el suelo desmenuzados y hechos a trizas por una simple hoja de papel que aún apretaba en su mano. Miró el papel preguntándose que debía hacer con él, si lo enseñaba a alguien o lo destruía.

Entregarlo significaría mostrar sus intenciones al Lord cosa que, como escurridiza serpiente que era, no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Además, podría provocar una batalla interna ente los seguidores del Lord oscuro y los fanáticos más convencidos provocando muchas muertes. O peor, él podía convencerlos a todos diciéndoles que estaba falsificado porqué el era un espía de la Orden.

Regulus negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, enseñarle ese papel a alguien no era una opción que su salud apreciara mucho así que tenía que destruirlo puesto que quedárselo suponía un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr ya que probablemente él quisiera comprobar, a través de la legeremencia que lo había destruido.

Dobló el papel y lo puso en el sobre que tenía en el bolsillo para que no sospechara, un simple hechizo de fuego bastó para que el papel pasara a ser historia y Regulus esparció sus cenizas con un soplido.

Ahora le tocaba decidir que hacer con la información que había recibido. Resultaba evidente, al menos para él, que no podía continuar matando y torturando gente en nombre de algo que había resultado ser una patraña aún así, tenía miedo y no sabía a quién acudir.

_Elijas lo que elijas siempre puedes venir conmigo, hermanito, _esa frase tanto tiempo olvidada volvió a sonar en su cabeza. Era una promesa, pero largo tiempo había pasado y él había cometido crímenes atroces, se había convertido en eso que tanto odiaba Sirius. Era una promesa, sí, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Nada le garantizaba que Sirius le recibiera con los brazos abiertos, habían sido muy unidos pero se habían distanciado desde que Sirius entró en Hogwarts. Nada le decía que él no lo maldeciría nada más verlo, ni que se alegraría si quiera que hubiese cambiado de decisión. Tal vez, si le traía algo como muestra de buena voluntad…

Regulus se levantó de golpe, había recordado algo muy importante. Algo que les probaría a toda la Orden su buena voluntad, algo que ayudaría hacer caer al Lord. Contuvo las ganas de llamar a Kreacher recordándose donde estaba y la reacción de sus padres si lo encontraban allí. Suspiró pesadamente disponiéndose a ir hacia las cocinas para hablar con el viejo y leal elfo pero algo le detuvo, era un ardor intenso en el brazo izquierdo. Su señor le estaba llamando.

_Bien, esta vez han sido **934 **palabras, el próximo sentimiento es angustia._


	3. Angustia

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia Harry Potter no es mío yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes._ _Esta historia participa en el reto__ "Viñetas de emociones" _del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" __que consiste en escribir tres viñetas cada una destinada a un sentimiento, __decepción, duda y angustia__ en mi caso sobre un personaje __Regulus Black._

**Angustia**

Eso es lo que sentía en esos momentos el joven mortífago. Todo el cuerpo de Regulus se contrajo mientras su mirada se dirigía a la marca con las pupilas dilatadas. Respiró profundamente tres veces para calmarse o, en su defecto, serenarse un poco.

Si el averiguaba lo que había pasado y pensado le mataría pero si no le permitía leer su mente desconfiaría y le mataría igual. Tenía que deshacerse de esos recuerdos por lo que llevó su varita en la cien y, al retirarla, se llevó con ella los hilos plateados de sus pensamientos que abocó en un recipiente.

Seguidamente compuso su mejor mueca de frialdad y desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos tardó unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar. El señor Tenebroso estaba sentado, con Bellatrix a un lado mirándole con una adoración absoluta que horas antes abría comprendido y, quizás, compartido pero que ahora le repugnaba. Aun así hizo una sumisa reverencia y esperó que su señor.

— ¿Y bien?- preguntó el mestizo con la impaciencia que tanto fastidiaba a Regulus- ¿Lo has destruido sin leerlo?

— Sí, mi señor- la mentida salió de los labios del chico sin ningún problema ni vacilación.

— En ese caso no te importará que lo compruebe- afirmó el hombre con una engañosa sonrisa amable.

— No mi señor- dijo mirándole a los ojos por primera vez para facilitarle el hechizo.

El escrutinio mental duró cerca de medio minuto pero a Regulus se le hizo eterno. Podía parecer que estaba inamovible como siempre pero notaba el pelo de la nuca pegado a esta a causa del sudor frío que desprendía.

— ¿Por qué lo has destruido en tu casa?- preguntó el lord- ¿Por qué no en el propio despacho de Dumbledore?

— Porqué así había menos probabilidades de que alguien encontrase las cenizas.- contestó el muchacho con determinación- Usted me ordenó que no quedara rastro.

— Bien- dijo el Innombrable tragándose la mentida de su antiguo siervo- De momento no tengo ninguna otra misión para ti, puedes retirarte. – Mirando el suelo y no sin antes hacer una reverencia el joven se largó de ese lugar mediante la desaparición.

Llegó a su cuarto tan lleno de satisfacción y alivio que tarareaba cuando cogió el recipiente y se recolocó los recuerdos. Luego buscó, detrás de sus libros, otro recipiente que tenía la etiqueta Kreacher y se reinsertó el recuerdo que contenía para recordar la historia de su siervo. En ese momento, todo el optimismo que tenía se evaporó.

Inferis.

Esos seres le aterraban desde que, una vez, de niño, cogió por curiosidad uno de los libros de magia oscura donde salía una ilustración que mostraba ese ser. Tuvo pesadillas durante una semana y desde entonces temblaba internamente solo con la idea de ver uno. Y ahora, iba al encuentro de un batallón, esos sin tener en cuenta el veneno que tendría que tomarse y las represalias si lo pillaran.

En su mente aparecían sin tregua imágenes de sus padres y primas que le miraban con decepción, la voz de Sirius diciéndole que no valía nada y que era un inepto, repetidas secuencias de las torturas y asesinatos que había visto cometer a Voldemort pero con él de protagonista. Pero la imagen que más se repetía era la de él mismo convertido en un inferi y rodeado de esos.

De pronto sintió como si le faltara aire y tuvo que cortar con un hechizo el cuello de la túnica para poder respirar un poco. Jadeante se sentó en la cama y se cogió la cabeza con las manos sentía algo que le apretaba el pecho como si alguien se lo estuviera estrujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Tambaleándose se dirigió al baño, con las manos temblorosas abrió el grifo y puso la cabeza debajo bebiendo con avidez. El agua fría logró despejar su cabeza y devolverle su habitual agudeza organizada. Sacó la cabeza mojando todo el suelo por culpa de su pelo y cogió una toalla para secarse.

Se secó el pelo con movimientos rápidos y casi agresivos como si en lugar de sacar el agua quisiera sacarse los acontecimientos de ese día. Luego respiró profundamente tres veces dejando la toalla pulcramente doblada al lado de la bandera y salió del baño algo más tranquilo mientras reparaba su túnica.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación de Sirius y se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos. Tenía miedo, pero no era el miedo de fallarles a todos que había sido su mayor temor toda su vida. Se había cansado, siempre intentando ser el mejor en todo para complacer a sus padres y, como ahora lo comprendía, siendo el mediocre en todo por esa razón. Ahora tenía miedo de decidir su vida, de intentar complacerse a si mismo… Y a Sirius.

El era al único que había decepcionado de verdad y, curiosamente, el único al que había importado de verdad. Al que creía haber importado de verdad. Por qué ¿Realmente le había importado a alguien? Era un chico del montón en todos los aspectos al contrario que su brillante hermano. Esos pensamientos se le comían por lo que abrió los ojos para ver luz pero lo que vio fue lo primero que veía Sirius al despertarse y lo último que veía al dormir.

Un dibujo…

Uno que reconoció al instante ya que era él su autor. Habían dibujadas dos constelaciones, la de Leo y la del Canis Mayor. Todas las estrellas de las constelaciones estaban dibujadas en amarillo excepto dos que estaban en rojo, Sirio y Régulo, también conocidas como Sirius y Regulus.

El muchacho sonrió, ya no le quedaba ni una duda sobre que debía hacer así que se levantó. Se dirigió a las cocinas sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y, haciéndolo lo que el creía por primera vez a la vida, se dirigió a hablar con su elfo doméstico predilecto.

_**972 palabras, **esta vez tampoco me he pasado. Aquí termina el fic, espero que os haya gustado. Esta ha sido la primera vez que participaba en un reto, ha sido divertido. _


End file.
